The Cobras
by Sailor-Lit
Summary: Jess is found at a club onstage. After There's The Rub. One-shot! First EVER Fanfic, be nice, Please!


**Title: The Cobras **

**Author: Sailor-Lit**

**Authors Email: None**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including the songs; if I did Jess would be on the show permanently.**

**Summary: Jess is found at a club on-stage. After There's the Rub**

**Rory, Dean, Lorelai, and Luke all entered the club and walked over to a table and sat down.**

**Rory: are you sure that Jess is here**

**Lorelai: yeah Jess isn't exactly a social bee **

**Luke: yes I'm sure it said on the calendar for him do be here **

**The host got on-stage and once everybody was quiet started speaking**

**Host: welcome to P3 let's give a warm welcome to Jeremy, Danny, Jess, and Andy's band The Cobras. The band got on-stage with Jess (vocals, guitar) in front, Andy(drums) right behind him, Jeremy(background vocals, bass) on his right, and Danny(keyboard) on his left. The four of them were stunned because they never knew about Jess' band.**

**Jess: Our first song is called Welcome to my Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down, do you ever feel out of place_

**The four were literally stunned to silence. **

**Jess: the next song I would like to dedicate to Billy. It's called Shut Up.**

_There you go you're always so right…_

**Jess: this next song I would like to dedicate to my dad. It's called Perfect**

_Hey dad look at me think back and talk to me did I grow up according to plan…_

**Jess: next is All These Things I Hate.**

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you…_

**Jess: now is I'm Not Okay. If you've ever had a suicidal phase then this is for you.**

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say…_

**Jess: next is Face Down. If you have an abusive boyfriend or know someone that does then this is for you.**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy…_

**Jess: next is Hate (I Really Don't Like You). This is for all ex's.**

_You were everything I wanted you were everything a girl could be…_

**Jess: Think Twice is next. If someone is stealing your girl this is for you.**

_When all is said and done and dead does he love you the way that I do…_

**Jess: Next is Riot Girl. Jeremy dedicates to his girl Spice**

_She's got tattoos and piercing…_

**Jess: Now is our song The Anthem.**

_It's a new day but it all feels old…_

**Jess: Now is Killing Lonelyness.**

_Memories sharp as daggers pinching to the flesh of today…_

**Jess: next is the only slow song we're doing Truly, Madly, Deeply **

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish…_

**Jess: Next is Savin' Me**

_Risen gates won't open up for me…_

**Jess: Over, which I wrote not even 2 weeks ago**

_Everybody's watching you breathing in your every move…_

**Jess: Next is I Hate Everything About You. Dedicated to my dad**

_Every time we lie awake after every hit we take…_

**Jess: And that is the end of our show**

**The band got of the stage and went in the back. The four just got out of their shock state. Lorelai was the first to speak. **

**Lorelai: Whoa of all the things I thought this could be this was nowhere on the list.**

**Luke: Well, at least I know where he keeps going.**

**Rory: This is so weird, I wouldn't of believed it if I hadn't seen it myself.**

**Dean: I'm even stunned.**

**Luke: so when do we tell him that we know?**

**Rory: never**

**Lorelai: what? Why not?**

**Rory: because if he finds out he'll be very pist off.**

**Luke: ugh you're right.**

**Lorelai: so what do we do?**

**Luke: we act as if we know nothing. **

**Rory: Yeah, I think that's a good idea but, mom don't do it to where it's so obvious that you know something **

**Lorelai: Okay**

**Rory: Dean why are you so quiet? **

**Dean: I'm still stunned but, I'll be fine tomorrow**

**Luke: ok now that that is done lets get out of here.**

**So, they left not realizing Jess heard everything.**

**Jess: Damn, What in the Hell am I gonna do?**

**The next morning Jess woke up to Luke hammering.**

**Jess: what the hell are doing!?**

**Luke: I have to fix this shelve.**

**Jess: at (he looks at the alarm clock) 6:00 in the morning!**

**Luke: it has to be done by noon**

**Jess: great that means I'm not getting anymore sleep. I'll be in the shower.**

**Jess got up and got in the shower.**

**Jess came down to the diner to see Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Dean talking**

**Jess: Luke do you want to die now or later? **

**Luke: what did I do?**

**Jess: the hammering, remember?**

**Luke: I'm sorry but…**

**Jess: it had to be done, I know, I know**

**Luke: then why are you still mad?**

**Jess: I'm not mad, about that. I'm curious why didn't you fix it last night while I was out? **

**Luke: um…**

**Dean: he…**

**Jess: Dean was I talking to you? But, I should be talking to all of you**

**Luke: how did you find out?**

**Jess: I heard the conversation and you guys were right I am pist off**

**Lorelai: we're sorry, Luke was worried**

**Jess: did you ever think maybe I didn't want anybody knowing?**

**Luke: I'm sorry**

**Jess: What was the first song you heard?**

**Rory: Welcome to My Life**

**Jess: great, I didn't want anybody finding out**

**Lorelai: we are sorry**

**Jess: how many people have you told?**

**Luke: none**

**Jess: that's good. What gave you the slightest idea that you could just follow me and find this out and it be okay?**

**Luke: I was really worried**

**Jess: I don't care you can't just get in my personal life if I don't want you to**

**Luke: what do you want me to say?**

**Jess: I don't know but I didn't want anybody ever to find out about the band. Nobody except us knew about it not even Spice and Sarah until now**

**Lorelai: how long has this been?**

**Jess: since we were 14**

**Dean: wow**

**Jess: and that's another mystery to me why did you come Dean you don't like me and the feelings mutual**

**Dean: I was curious too**

**Jess: I'm just so…**

**Lorelai: upset**

**Jess: no, I went straight from upset to pist off**

**Luke: look if we promise to never do something like that again will you forgive us?**

**Jess: how about you stay the Hell out of my business and I'll forgive you**

**Luke: okay**

**Lorelai: we promise**

**Jess: fine but I need a little cooling off time so I'm taking a walk**

**Luke: okay don't stay out too late**

**Jess: okay**

**Jess walked out of the diner and they all breathed a sigh of relief**

**Luke: that went better than I thought it would**

**The End**


End file.
